


Snuggles and Cuddles

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: CFW Domestic [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff not Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “S’wrong, Scarlet?” Len’s voice is slurred with sleep, but he clears his throat as he drops down next to Barry. He tosses his arm around the other and drags the speedster to his side, letting Barry press against him completely, knows Barry does well with dealing with his emotions when he’s in physical contact with other people.“Just a bad dream,” Barry mutters, tucking his face into the side of Len’s neck, snuggling further into the slightly broader body of his Rogue. “Didn’t wanna wake you up, figured I’d just stay out here so I didn’t bother you or Mick.” His voice is quiet, but Len can make out the undercurrent of turmoil, can hear the traces of fear and anger in it.





	

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

Turning over, Len wiggled around searching for Barry, hoping to leech some of the endless heat the speedster produced but came up with nothing but an icy patch where the younger man normally slept.

Snapping his eyes open, he lifted his head and gave himself a moment to adjust to the dimly lit bedroom before turning to look across to the other side of the California king mattress, figuring he’d find Barry curled up on Mick’s back after having shoved the older man to the edge.

He found Mick stretched out by himself instead. Shoving up right, he turned to scan the rest of the room, finding that empty as well, no Barry in sight.

Yanking off the covers, he resisted the urge to shiver at the sudden burst of cold air surrounding him and climbed off the bed. Shuffling quietly towards the door, he slipped out and made his way over towards the bedroom closest to them, knowing sometimes Barry didn’t need as much sleep as they did. They often found their speedster drawing or reading while running on the specialized treadmill they’d put in there for him to burn off excess energy.

Pushing the door open, he found that room empty as well. Bringing his hand up to slip under his night shirt, he scratched mindlessly at his naval as he checked the bathroom down the hall, coming up with nothing. Len dropped his hand, frown deepening on his face before he turned and walked over to and down the staircase and began to wander around when he suddenly hear a sharp laugh.

Freezing, Len turned slightly and relaxed when he made out the silhouette of Barry sitting on the couch, watching TV. Letting out a soft sigh, Len padded over to the living room, bringing his arms up to cross over his chest and paused in the doorway.

He watches as Barry lifts his head to turn back to look at him, and Len feels his heart clench and his throat tighten at the look he sees on his hero’s face. He doesn’t hold back, when he feels a pull and starts walking towards his lover.

Barry’s eyes are red rimmed, lower lip chewed raw. He’s wrapped up in a faded black sweater of Len’s, while, legs covered by a quilt Mick had acquired years ago from a previous land lady. The younger man is hunched in on himself, as if he’s trying to make himself disappear and ducks his head, trying to avoid Len’s questioning gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Barry murmurs out softly, his glancing up and then away again rapidly, “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“S’wrong, Scarlet?” Len’s voice is slurred with sleep, but he clears his throat as he drops down next to Barry. He tosses his arm around the other and drags the speedster to his side, letting Barry press against him completely, knows Barry does well with dealing with his emotions when he’s in physical contact with other people.

“Just a bad dream,” Barry mutters, tucking his face into the side of Len’s neck, snuggling further into the slightly broader body of his Rogue. “Didn’t wanna wake you up, figured I’d just stay out here so I didn’t bother you or Mick.” His voice is quiet, but Len can make out the undercurrent of turmoil, can hear the traces of fear and anger in it.

“Scarlet,” Len doesn’t raise his voice, but he puts steel into it, the same tone he uses when one of his Rogues need to be brought to heel. It’s not a tone he uses often with either Mick or Barry, usually only when one of them is being stubborn or stupid.

“You never bother us,” he lets his concern bleed through as he goes on, bringing up his free hand to play with the hairs at the back of Barry’s neck. “Tell me about it.”

“S’goin’ on ou’ he’e?”

Len barely turns to watch as Mick moves to stand on the other side of Barry, lips tugged down in a deep frown as his eyes harden at the sight of his youngest lover, “S’wrong with, doll face?”

“He had a nightmare,” Len answers quietly, after a few moments of silence, “Didn’t want to wake us.” While Len keeps his tone even, his eyes harden, matching Mick’s.

The Rogues share a quiet conversation above Barry before Mick nods once firmly. Reaching out, Mick slips his arms around, pulling Barry from Len’s embrace and up into his arms. Standing up, Len turns off the TV and light before following after Mick, as he carries the younger man back to bed.

Pausing, Len makes sure the locks are still in place before climbing the stairs, stalking down the hall before once again pausing to take in the sight of Mick curled around Barry’s back. Swallowing, he padded over, climbing on quickly and settled in, letting Barry slowly curl around him at his own pace.

“S’what you dream ‘bout?” Mick rumbled out, voice raspy from sleep. “S’why didn’t you wake us?”

They felt Barry hunch in on himself at the questions but gave no other movement to answer.

Len let out a soft sigh, moving his hand up from the bed to curl around Barry’s right hip and give it a gentle squeeze, “We can’t help you Barry, if you don’t tell us what’s wrong.”

It took a few moments, but eventually Barry began to answer, “Zoom came back,” his voice grew timid and scared as he spook, “Made me watch as he hurt everyone,” he took a shuddering breath, flinching at the words that came out of him, “Made me watch you die.”

Neither man answered right away but they locked eyes with one another above Barry’s head, “He’s gone, Barry,” Mick rumbled out, tightening his hold on the younger man, “Can’t come back neither, boy wonder man sure to close all but Earth 2 breaches.”

“And Wells,” Len couldn’t keep the sneer out of his voice, it happened every time he had to say that name, “Is monitoring it’s usage from their side, just as we are from our side.” He moved his hand from Barry’s hip, soothing it open and down what he could of the speedster’s side.

“Sides,” Mick spoke up after a moment, “Lenny wouldn’t let nothin’ happen to us.” His voice took on a playful note, “You know how he gets when someone tries to take his toys from ‘im.”

Surprisingly, Barry let out a soft, wet sounding chuckle as he snuggled further into their hold on him.

“Like you aren’t any better when it comes to us,” Len shot back, tone just as playful before he sobered, ducking to speak directly into Barry’s ear. “Promise you’ll always come to us, Barry,” made sure to stress how serious he was by the use of the speedster real name. “No matter what it is, Mick and I are always here for you, for whatever need you have of us.”

“Always and forever,” Mick and Len spoke together, tightening their hold once again for a moment, before relaxing their grip on him.

 

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this! Or any of my works! I adore comments!


End file.
